spelunkyfandomcom-20200214-history
Level Editor
The Level Editor is an in-game tool that allows players to create and save their own custom levels using the Spelunky engine to play for fun. Scores and records are not saved for custom levels, so they can not be used to unlock mini-games or other features from the main quest. Custom levels can be exported and downloaded as .lvl files over the internet. See User-Made Levels for a list of levels uploaded by users of the Spelunky Wiki. Editing levels Press F2 at the title screen to go to the level editor. You will be prompted for a level name. Type in the name of an existing level, or a new level. Use the mouse to place tiles (left button) or erase tiles (right button). Use A and S (or the mouse wheel) to switch tiles within a group. Press Escape to exit the level editor (you will be asked if you want to save the level first. Beware, if you are editing Level Info and press escape, the save prompt will not appear and your work will be lost). The number keys 1-4 select the different groups, which are: # Blocks # Enemies # Traps # Items NOTE: The tilesets from Area 2 onward are unlocked by paying the Tunnel Man and unlocking shortcuts. However, you do not need to reach any areas to play custom levels, even if they contain tiles you have not unlocked yourself. Click on the "Edit Info" button to change one or more of the following: * Level Name * Author * Music (Cave, Lush, Ice, Temple, and Boss are the current options) * Starting Life * Starting Bombs * Starting Rope * Next Level :"Next Level" is the name of a level to go to when you exit this one. If this is left blank or the level is not found, then exiting this level will take you to a win screen. Press E to edit signposts text or change which level an open door leads to or a closed door comes from. Doors use the name of the level to figure out where they lead/come from. Therefore, if there are two doors that come from the same level, the game will not know which one to have you come out of. To get two doors from one level to both lead to another level but different doors in that level, a transitional level must be put in between one or both pairs of doors. So, if you want Door 1 in level X to Lead to Door 2 in Level Y and Door 3 in Level X to lead to Door 4 in Level Y, Door 1 would have to lead to a door in Level Z, which would contain a door that leads to Door 2 in Level Y. Doors 3 and 4 could simply be linked. Playing levels To play the level, press F3 at the title screen. You will be prompted for a level name. Sharing levels Levels are saved as ".lvl" files in your levels directory. To share a level with other players, you can either send them the file or you can simply open up the file in a text editor (e.g. Notepad), copy the level data, and then paste it into an e-mail or on a forum. Other users can copy that data and save it to a .lvl file to play on their own computer. See Also *Spelunky Editor Plus *User-Made Levels Category:General Articles Category:Guides